


Ночной гость

by Scandia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, мистика, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia
Summary: Ночные разговоры с незнакомцами редко доводят до добра. Но иногда бывают исключения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана за ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Aidean 2016.

Потемневшая от времени дубовая скамья, густо обсаженная какими-то незнакомыми пахучими цветами, оказалась на удивление крепкой, хоть и слегка узковатой. Ослабив пояс еще на пару отверстий, Кили с удовольствием откинулся на резную спинку и вытянул ноги вперед. Поставил кружку с недопитым пивом рядом, затянулся из трубки. Даже сквозь густой запах тлеющего табака он чувствовал множество ночных ароматов, окутывавших его со всех сторон. Остро пахло чуть подвяленной скошенной зеленью, влажной от ночной росы землей. Откуда-то снизу ветер доносил запах стоячей воды — глинистый, сырой, с примесью перепревшего торфа. А еще одуряюще пахли цветы — те самые, что росли возле скамейки. Кили не знал, как они назывались, но пряный дух, сгустившийся в ночном воздухе вокруг кружевных белых гроздей — словно легкие июльские облачка запутались в невысоких зарослях — был очень приятен. Воздух тек медом и травами — закрыв глаза, Кили пил его, глоток за глотком. Пил — и не мог оторваться.  
  
Славное место выбрал Торин для сбора. Так тихо, так благостно вокруг. В самом воздухе этого благословенного уютного края — родины забавного мохноногого народца — чувствовалось столько покоя и мира, что на миг ему отчаянно захотелось задержаться здесь подольше. Сидеть вот так теплыми летними вечерами на скамье, сквозь ароматный дым здешнего отменного трубочного зелья щуриться вдаль, на увенчанные цветущими палисадниками покатые холмы, изрытые уютными норами — из каждого окошка сочится теплый оранжевый свет. Слушать, как ветер над головой пересчитывает бесчисленные листья в кроне огромного дерева, постукивая ветками и изредка бросая под ноги внезапный желтый лоскут — примету неизбежной осени. Боком чувствовать тепло сидящего рядом брата, время от времени пихая его локтем, чтобы отвоевать себе побольше места на узкой скамье. Болтать с ним обо всем на свете. Или просто молчать. Вместе смотреть на звезды.  
  
Кили звал его с собой и сейчас. Только в многоголосом гомоне шумной ватаги гномов, набившихся в нору ничего не подозревавшего хоббита, Фили, похоже, не расслышал голос брата. Взглянув мельком, привычно кивнул, улыбнувшись и вновь захохотал во все горло над очередной выходкой Бомбура, с сосредоточенным усердием опустошавшего блюда и миски вокруг себя. Вздохнув, Кили поднялся и вышел на воздух один.  
  
Есть больше не хотелось совершенно. Пить — Кили бросил взгляд на стоящую рядом кружку — тоже. Что и говорить — еда им сегодня досталась отменная. Хоббиты — славный народ, запасливый и гостеприимный. Бильбо и слова поперек не сказал, когда они всей гурьбой принялись накрывать на стол — только смущенно улыбался и бегал вокруг, дергая за рукава то одного, то другого. Видно, помощь свою предлагал, как настоящий радушный хозяин. Да они и сами живо управились со всеми припасами. И правда — ведь не пропадать же такому добру, коль завтра все вместе выступают в поход, и когда вернутся — неизвестно. А что не съели сейчас — утром загрузят в переметные сумы и — в путь.  
За синие горы, за белый туман…  
  
Прислушавшись к взрывам смеха, долетавшим из-за неплотно притворенной двери, Кили опустил на колено руку с трубкой и тихонько вздохнул. Жаль, что брат не услышал его. Значит, побыть с Фили хоть немного вдвоем ему и здесь не удастся. А впереди — полный опасностей неизведанный путь, дорога длинною в тысячи миль, по которой они будут идти все вместе — горстка безумцев, осмелившихся бросить вызов дракону. И кому будет суждено дойти до конца — знает один лишь Махал.  
  
А ведь так нестерпимо хочется — чтобы как раньше, в детстве. Всё — вместе. Всегда — рядом. Но с тех пор, как в голове у Торина поселилась мысль вернуть Эребор, превратившаяся со временем во всепоглощающую манию, тот стал все чаще и чаще разговаривать с Фили как со своим преемником. Внушать ему, что он должен чувствовать ответственность перед всеми бывшими и будущими поколениями гномов. Ведь он — наследник рода Дьюрина.  
  
Кили горько усмехнулся. Ну да, наследник — не завоеванного трона. И преемник — не коронованного короля. Он и сам был вовсе не против возвратить их потерянный дом. Но то, что Фили стал проводить столько времени с Торином, с Балином и Двалином — разбивало его сердце.  
  
Брат отдалился. Стал серьезнее, молчаливее, скупее на слова и шутки. А уж про совместные смешные выходки, что раньше они устраивали чуть не каждый день, не приходилось и вспоминать. Возвращаясь к ночи в их комнату, Фили все больше молчал, целиком погруженный в свои мысли. Или же отвечал односложно и сухо, когда Кили все-таки удавалось растормошить его своими вопросами. Когда день не был занят бесконечными разговорами с Торином или книжной премудростью, которой нагружал его Балин — выходило и того хуже. Двалин гонял будущего наследника так, что после тренировки с ним тот еле досиживал до конца ужина, и порой, дотащившись до собственной кровати, засыпал прямо в одежде. Кили страшно переживал за брата, хотя и сам был загружен по уши подготовкой к походу. Как-никак — он ведь тоже был наследником, хоть и младшим, и спрос с него был куда как круче, чем с любого другого гнома.  
  
И словно в насмешку, вот именно сейчас, когда ни сил, ни времени у них не было совершенно, Кили почувствовал, что брат нужен ему просто позарез. Нужен каждый день, каждый миг. Видеть его, слышать его уверенный голос — смеющийся или серьезный, строгий. Быть рядом — крепко хлопать по плечу, одобряя воинскую удаль, или мимолетно касаться пальцами щеки, поправляя растрепавшуюся косу. Нарочно спросив какую-нибудь глупость, вопросительно смотреть в голубые, как весеннее небо, глаза, с притворным терпением дожидаясь, пока тот сообразит, что ответить, или же, с облегчением рассмеявшись, не всерьез накинется с кулаками.  
  
Ему хотелось всего этого просто до слез. До боли в сердце, когда по ночам, тиская на груди влажную от ночной испарины рубаху, он лежал, незряче глядя в потолок, и слушал тяжелое дыхание вымотавшегося за день старшего. Хотелось как никогда раньше. Быть рядом с ним. Быть вместе.  
  
Но сейчас, в дороге, вряд ли им выпадет достаточно времени, чтобы Кили смог сказать брату то, что так давно хотел. Сказать, наконец-то собравшись с мыслями и выбрав из тысячи слов, бесконечно крутившихся в голове, те самые — нужные, единственно-правильные. Где уж тут — в суете и круговерти походной жизни — заводить такие разговоры. Так что выходило — не судьба.  
  
Восходящая луна легко высвободилась из объятий легких ночных облаков и неспешно поплыла по небу, осыпая все вокруг призрачным серебром. Порыв теплого ветра поворошил траву на откосе, качнул цветочные стебли, льнувшие к скамейке со всех сторон.  
  
До чего ж хорошо так сидеть. Если бы еще и Фили был рядом…  
  
— Покорми меня, гном.  
  
Сначала Кили показалось, что он ослышался, улетев в своих мыслях далеко-далеко от уютного хоббичьего палисадника. Повертев головой, зачем-то оглянувшись на круглую зеленую дверь, он не увидел никого, кому бы мог принадлежать этот тихий звенящий голосок. Но через мгновенье голосок раздался снова, настойчиво и требовательно.  
  
— Эй, гном, ты что, глухой? Покорми меня.  
  
Слева колыхнулись невысокие заросли, и к его ногам вышло престранное существо. Ростом примерно с ладонь взрослого гнома, смуглокожее, с ярко сверкающими круглыми глазами, оно двигалось на двух ногах и имело одежду — по крайней мере, штаны на нем точно были. Кили очень позабавил их вид — короткие, из блестящей чешуйчатой кожи, на широких лямках, перекрещенных на груди. Темные волосы — густые и длинные, никак не украшенные и не уложенные в косы — укрывали почти все тело, словно плащом. Присмотревшись повнимательней, Кили понял, что волосы не просто укутывали кроху, а росли на руках, груди и спине — весь он был покрыт темной блестящей шерсткой. На ступнях и кистях рук шерсть была покороче, и ближе к крохотным пальчикам, каждый из которых заканчивался весьма убедительным когтем, исчезала совсем.  
  
Отделившись от зарослей, кроха безбоязненно подошел к самому его сапогу и, заложив руки за спину, строго посмотрел в лицо удивленному гному.  
  
— Ну? Долго мне еще ждать?  
  
Наклонившись, Кили рассматривал его еще несколько мгновений, затем протянул раскрытую ладонь, чуть коснувшись земли.  
  
Ловко пробежавшись по пальцам — Кили чуть не прыснул со смеху от неожиданности, до того забавно острые коготки покалывали кожу — кроха забрался в самую середину и сел, скрестив ноги. Кили медленно выпрямился и аккуратно прижал ладонь к скамье рядом с собой. Выбравшись на доски, тот чихнул, потряс головой, облизнулся и уселся рядом с самым независимым видом.  
  
— Покорми меня.  
  
— Ты кто? Тоже хоббит? А почему тогда такой маленький?  
  
Кроха только презрительно фыркнул в ответ, и даже, кажется, зашипел, сердито сверкая глазами.  
  
— Я — Визл. Легче тебе от этого стало?  
  
— Откуда ты взялся?  
  
— Я шел рощами белых маргариток и диких мальв. Пробирался сквозь колючие заросли васильков и буреломы душистого горошка, обвивавшего мои ноги своими зловредными щупальцами. Мой путь лежал мимо тигровых лилий и цветов земляники — они совсем не чета маргариткам. Потом вышел сюда — вон из того ромашкового леса. Ты видел сам.  
  
Озадаченно выслушав эту цветистую тираду, Кили не отступал:  
  
— И что же ты хочешь от меня?  
  
— Да ничего, — словно враз соскучившись, как-то странно ответил тот. — Мне кажется, тебя гораздо больше волнует, чего хочешь ты.  
  
Заморгав от неожиданности, Кили машинально продолжил:  
  
— Чего же я, по-твоему, хочу?  
  
— Тот, кто сам не знает, чего хочет, и готов приставать с глупыми вопросами к очень занятым незнакомцам, лишь попусту тратит мое время, — кроха встал и озабоченно заходил вдоль края скамьи, явно прикидывая, как бы ему ловчее спуститься вниз.  
  
— Погоди-погоди, — Кили беспокойно заерзал и наклонился ближе к нему. — Хорошо. Пусть так. Я просто не подумал… Я не знал… Я никогда не видел раньше таких, как ты.  
  
— Я тоже впервые вижу такого глупого неповоротливого тугодума, — насмешливо ответил кроха и взглянул Кили прямо в лицо. Глаза блеснули отраженным серебряным светом, словно в каждом из них пряталось по маленькой луне. — Смотри, — тут он махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину. — Скоро ветер утихнет. Око ночи моргает все чаще, — и правда: набежавшие откуда-то с севера облака то и дело закрывали лик луны. — Того и гляди — сокроется до утра. Чего же ты ждешь, гном?  
  
В горле вдруг стало сухо. Кили кашлянул — не помогло. Нашарив кружку, сделал из нее большой глоток. Кроха проворно пробежал по скамье и сорвал нависавший над ее дальним краем колокольчик. Протянул его, словно кубок, вверх и вперед.  
  
— Лей.  
  
Кили осторожно наклонил исполинскую кружку — его ночной собеседник мог легко поместиться под ней целиком — и уронил несколько капель в подставленный цветок, враз наполнив его почти до самого верха. Смешавшись с нектаром, подвыдохшееся пиво вновь запенилось, норовя убежать через край. Кроха быстро дунул на его поверхность — пена пропала, на миг в крохотном зеркале отразилась луна — припал губами к тонкому полупрозрачному краю. Сделав глоток, что-то быстро прошептал, низко склонив лицо над цветочной чашей. Глотнул опять — и снова зашептал. Еще — вновь тихий неразборчивый шепот.  
  
От этого вкрадчивого голоса — тихого, похожего на свист растревоженной ночной птицы — по спине у Кили пробежал холодок. Вокруг лежал целый мир — огромный, неизвестный. Разный. Создания, населявшие его — большие и маленькие, добрые и злые — любили кто солнце, кто луну. Гномам не было дела до них — в своих подземных царствах им вполне хватало света множества факелов и неугасимого пламени печей, пылавших денно и нощно у самых земных корней. А милее всего им был вид самоцветов, рассыпавших вокруг себя ослепительно-сияющие искры, и не тускнеющий, вечный блеск золота да истинного серебра, кому выпало счастье его увидеть. В выборе этом они были нерушимо крепки, свято храня ему верность от начала времен. Недаром род их был самым древним в Арде. И если бы план их Создателя не был смят волею высшей силы, перечить которой уж никак не пришлось, кто знает, каким бы сейчас был лик этого мира…  
  
И магии они неподвластны. Что там шепчет этот забавный малыш, какими словами перемежает глотки внезапного угощенья? Благодарит за доброе пиво или всего лишь потешается над озадаченным гномом?  
Почему вдруг стеснило внутри, и замерло сердце, пропуская удары? Воздух вокруг сгустился — теперь он пил его, словно воду, а не просто дышал полной грудью. Будто что-то неведомое, неназванное приступало к нему все ближе. Обнимало, облекало собой, перекатывало в мягких лапах — на миг даже закружилась голова и только вид стремительно приближающихся к лицу собственных сапог заставил его удержаться на скамье, в последний момент ухватившись за доски обеими руками.  
  
— Эй, Кили! Ты здесь? Иди-ка скорее в дом, парень. Похоже, Фили вот-вот понадобится твоя помощь.  
Голос Торина, раздавшийся над самой головой, заставил Кили вздрогнуть и вернуться к реальности. Чуть не задев коленом кружку, он живо вскочил на ноги, бросив короткий взгляд на скамью рядом с собой. Она была пуста — только рядом с чудом уцелевшей кружкой лежал поникший цветок колокольчика.  
  
— Что с ним? — торопливо засовывая трубку в карман, Кили с тревогой посмотрел дяде в лицо. Тот стоял в круглом дверном проеме, почти заслоняя собой льющийся наружу свет. За его спиной раздавались возбужденные голоса, слышались какие-то крики, смех и даже, кажется, обрывки куплетов не самого пристойного содержания, которые так любил распевать Бофур после тесного знакомства с несколькими пинтами доброго пива. Вдруг что-то обрушилось и покатилось, переливчато звеня, подскакивая и рассыпаясь во все стороны, усиливая царивший внутри хаос. Невозмутимо глянув через плечо, Торин только хмыкнул и продолжил с каменным спокойствием:  
  
— Да все нормально, успокойся. Твой братец вроде как немного перебрал. Так хорошо сидели — и на тебе. Пойди к нему, помоги улечься, пока они на пару с Бофуром не разгромили такую уютную конурку нашего будущего компаньона. Обидно будет, если так случится, — последние слова он произнес с нескрываемой насмешкой.  
  
— Да-да, конечно. Я уже иду.  
  
Обогнув скамейку, Кили заспешил по узким земляным ступенькам наверх. В последний раз оглянулся на кусты, на заросли цветов — все было тихо, неподвижно. Поднял глаза — луна, устав убегать от туч, карабкаясь все выше и выше, сдалась на их милость — застыла посредине небосвода, укрылась ими, словно одеялом. Ветер стих. Мир замер, погружаясь в сон.  
  
— Ступай в гостиную, он там, — обняв племянника за плечи, Торин переступил невысокий порог. — Найди Балина, он покажет, где вам спать отвели. Хозяин наш по доброте душевной расщедрился на целую гостевую спальню. Туда и отправляйтесь, чтоб не тревожить остальных. А то Фили вдруг что-то буен стал: сидел-сидел, смеялся, пел со всеми. И выпил-то немного, да словно чужой хмель ему в голову ударил — вдруг разошелся не на шутку. Пошел тебя искать, круша весь дом. Вон, они с Бофуром чуть буфет не своротили — вывалили на пол все хозяйское столовое серебро.  
  
— Конечно, Торин. Уверен, я справлюсь.  
  
Чувствуя внезапно нахлынувшую радость от такого нежданного подарка судьбы — ведь только сейчас он мечтал побыть с братом наедине — Кили вошел вслед за ним в прихожую хоббичьей норы и, закрывая дверь, уже не слышал, как в дрогнувших зарослях душистого табака раздалось еле слышное насмешливое фырканье.  
  


  
— Вы думаете, это смешно? — резко обернувшись, Торин хмуро глянул на притихших племянников, и лицо его потемнело от гнева.  
  
— Нет, дядя. Мы ничего такого не имели ввиду, — Кили виновато потупился и, склонившись еще ниже, стал с удвоенным усердием чистить трубку, стараясь не смотреть, как Фили укоризненно качает головой.  
— Вы ничего не знаете о мире…  
  
«Ну вот, опять началось», — приготовившись в сотый раз выслушать рассказ о битве при Азанулбизаре, с тоской подумал Кили и, отложив трубку, принялся рассеянно втыкать нож в землю.  
  
Подумаешь, что здесь такого? Ну, решили немного подразнить хлопающего расширенными от ужаса глазами простофилю-хоббита. Всего и делов. А Бильбо этот тоже хорош — совсем шуток не понимает. Что сейчас, что тогда, в норе, когда они всей компанией так ловко перемыли весь его хваленый фамильный сервиз, не разбив, между прочим, не единого блюдечка. Фили, хоть и вправду уже нетвердо стоял на ногах, но управлялся с тонким фарфором не хуже всех остальных. Это уж потом, когда Кили еле-еле дотащил брата по узкому коридору до отведенной им крохотной спальни, его совсем сморило. Как и мечталось Кили, вся ночь прошла в разговорах — до самого утра Фили вскрикивал, что-то тревожно бормотал себе под нос, тяжело ворочаясь во сне и размахивая руками так сильно, что Кили пришлось отобрать у него подушку и перебраться на пол, а то бы точно проснулся утром с синяками на пол-лица.  
  
А на рассвете, стараясь не шуметь и не будить испуганно забившегося в угол собственной постели хозяина, они покинули этот уютный край и двинулись в путь, чтобы свершить предначертанное. Хоббит все-таки догнал их — что ж, может, оно и к лучшему. Хотя, глядя на этого суетливого коротышку, Кили пока совсем не мог представить себе, какую пользу тот может принести их отряду.  
  
Поднявшись, он выскользнул из пещеры, осторожно протиснувшись за спинами остальных гномов, собравшихся у входа. Все они завороженно слушали Балина, подхватившего начатую Торином историю о стародавней кровавой бойне, и глядели на него широко открытыми глазами. Отойдя в сторону на десяток-другой шагов, Кили уселся верхом на ствол поваленного дерева и стал смотреть вдаль, на темнеющие по кромке ночного неба горы, покрытые лесом. Вой одинокого варга, так напугавший робкого хоббита, раздался снова — теперь он доносился откуда-то снизу, от подножия горной гряды. Кили нахмурился и крепче сжал нож, который по прежнему держал в руке.  
  
Все стихло. Ничьи крики не тревожили больше покой летней ночи. Посидев минуту, чутко прислушиваясь к наступившей тишине, он целиком погрузился в свои мысли, продолжая машинально подбрасывать нож на ладони и время от времени вгоняя его в дерево прямо перед собой.  
  
— Покорми меня, гном.  
  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Кили неловко дернулся и поймал подброшенный нож за лезвие, а не за костяную рукоять. Кровь пошла сразу, обильно, из двух разрезанных пальцев. Зашипев и выругавшись в пол-голоса, он зажал рану другой рукой и обернулся на голос. На замшелом пне, густо поросшем кустами цветущей черники, стоял его давешний ночной незнакомец.  
  
— Снова ты? Я думал — мне померещилось в прошлый раз.  
  
— Как видишь, не померещилось. Опять будешь много болтать? Покорми меня.  
  
Кили удивленно вскинул бровь. Насколько он помнил, в прошлый раз он задал всего-то пару-другую вопросов, и отвечал ему этот странный кроха так отрывисто и нелюбезно, что разговора, считай, не получилось. И вот он снова здесь.  
  
— Мне нечем сегодня тебя угостить, — виновато разведя руками, Кили, осмотрев порезы, отправил мизинец в рот. Безымянный палец уже почти не кровил, но на мизинце рана была глубже, и кровь пока никак не хотела затворяться.  
  
— Однако себе ты нашел угощенье, — ворчливо пробормотал тот, кого звали Визл, и перепрыгнул с пня на поваленное дерево. Задетые крошечной ступней чашечки цветов черники, похожие на пузатые колокольчики, что вешают фермеры на шеи своим коровам и овцам, мелодично зазвенели. Он ловко перебежал вперед и остановился подле гнома. — Дай.  
  
Чувствуя на губах вкус собственной крови, Кили сглотнул соленое и, словно во сне, протянул ему левую руку. Деловито потянув на себя мизинец — для крохи он был словно здоровое бревно — тот осмотрел сочащуюся ранку и, наклонившись, протяжно провел языком вдоль всего пореза. Сразу же защипало, словно на руку плеснуло соленой водой. Длинные черные волосы совсем закрыли маленькое лицо и забавно щекотали кожу. Оторвавшись на мгновенье, кроха взглянул ему в глаза, широко улыбнулся — ярко сверкнули отчаянно-белые зубы — и снова припал к ране. Теперь он слизывал кровь, словно стежки клал — мелкие, частые, поперек всего пореза. Управившись с мизинцем, потянул к себе безымянный палец.  
  
У Кили заныла спина — сидеть, наклонившись вперед, было страшно неудобно. От раненных пальцев вдоль всей руки и дальше, через шею и плечи, по всему телу растекалось странное тепло. Пальцы покалывало, но не так, как бывает, когда затекает во сне неловко подвернутая рука. Ранки словно распирало изнутри. Ощущение было незнакомым, но приятным и совсем не опасным.  
  
Кили отрешенно смотрел, как незнакомое существо врачует его раны и одновременно пьет его кровь. Расхрабрившись, осторожно коснулся пальцем свободной руки блестящей черной макушки. Кроха мигом отскочил, напоследок пребольно укусив его почти заштопанный палец. Зафыркал, зашипел, сердито сузив глаза. На ногах сквозь черную шерсть отчетливо проступили блестящие острые когти.  
  
— Ты! Глупый гном! Не слишком ли много ты себе позволяешь? — отставив в сторону ногу, он подбоченился и поддернул свои немыслимые штаны с самым воинственным видом.  
  
— Да уж поменьше того, кто пьет чужую кровь, а потом кусает ее хозяина, — в тон ему ответил Кили, чуть усмехнувшись.  
  
Как и в первый раз, страха не было: только любопытство и удивление — что дальше? В то утро, когда они покидали приветливые земли Шира, он размышлял о внезапной ночной встрече и досадовал на себя, что совсем не успел расспросить незнакомца — кто он и откуда, да есть ли еще на свете такие, как он. Чем живут, с кем водятся, с кем враждуют. Вот и сейчас, чуть склонив голову и с любопытством глядя на маленький темный силуэт, Кили безуспешно пытался припомнить, что же такое хотел у него в прошлый раз спросить. Что-то серьезное. Очень важное для него.  
  
Меж тем кроха вытер губы тыльной стороной руки и задумчиво почесал кончик носа. Затем продолжил, но тон его был уже совсем другой — насмешливый, а не сердитый:  
  
— Ты, гном, ужасно неповоротлив. Да вдобавок — нерасторопен и несообразителен. Вот уж не думал, что придется встречать тебя вновь. Коли дальше так пойдет — как бы и третьего раза не понадобилось.  
Кили, которого даже суровый Двалин всегда хвалил за проворство и ловкость, от такой незаслуженной обиды даже вытаращил глаза:  
  
— Я?! Интересно, с чего ты это взял? Что я нож так неловко поймал, так это ты виноват — напугал меня, взялся опять из ниоткуда. Да если хочешь знать…  
  
За спиной раздался тихий знакомый смешок.  
  
— Эй, Кили, чего это ты со старым пнем разговариваешь? Я давно на тебя издалека смотрю, как ты сидишь тут и руками машешь. Еще как только от пещеры отошел. Идем-ка спать. Торин велел всем укладываться, да не болтать попусту у костра. Завтра нас ждет большой переход.  
  
Умолкнув на полуслове, Кили живо обернулся, невольно чуть наклоняясь вбок, чтобы закрыть от Фили то место, где стоял его ночной собеседник. Брат подошел, встал рядом. Стал смотреть вдаль, на кромку гор, которые сам Кили только что задумчиво разглядывал. С минуту помолчали.  
  
— Совсем тихо стало, — Фили легонько хлопнул его по плечу и повторил. — Пойдем, братишка. И правда — пора.  
  
— Идем, конечно. Я что-то здесь задумался немного, — кашлянув, Кили встал и покосился на бревно прямо перед собой. Там никого не было. — А что там завтра, толком не знаешь?  
  
— Утром мы спустимся в долину и пересечем заброшенные земли. Говорят, там могут водиться тролли. Не хотелось бы встретить кого-нибудь из них.  
  
— Да уж, развелось кругом всякой нечисти — честным гномам спокойного житья не стало, — глубокомысленно заметил Кили и покосился на ближайшие заросли. Все было тихо. Зевнув, потянулся с хрустом, разминая затекшую спину. Продолжил, разглядывая два свежих шрама на пальцах. — И правда, спать охота. Пошли, завалимся на боковую. Когда, говоришь, нам с тобой в караул?  
  


  
«Нет, Фили, нет! Торин, справа… Берегись! Фили, держись, я сейчас… Фили!!!»  
  
Беззвучный крик обжег сорванное горло. Навзничь рухнув в провал, Кили полетел сквозь угольно-черную пустоту, безуспешно пытаясь ухватиться руками за нереально гладкие стены, судорожно вздрогнул в последний раз и проснулся. Резко сел, откинув походное одеяло, хватая пересохшим ртом неподвижный воздух, насквозь пропитанный запахом сухих трав и меда. Пальцы дрожали, на лбу выступил ледяной пот. С трудом сглотнув, он с силой провел ладонями по лицу и огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы промочить горло.  
  
Но кругом было одно лишь сено. Вчера вечером, после обильного ужина и долгих полуночных разговоров с удивительным хозяином этого лесного дома-крепости, они с Фили отправились спать на сеновал в сарай, не пожелав тесниться с остальными. За все эти дорожные ночевки Кили порядком надоел бесконечный храп, причмокивания и другие звуки, окружавшие его каждую ночь. К тому же, он очень надеялся, что кошмары, заменявшие ему теперь сны, отступят, если он сможет провести хоть одну ночь в тишине и покое.  
  
С того самого злополучного дня, когда их с Фили разделила трещина в горах, и брат, едва держась на крошащемся каменном уступе, скрылся за пеленой дождя, не проходило и ночи, чтобы Кили не проснулся вот так — в поту и с беззвучным криком на устах. Воспоминания теснились в голове, одно страшней другого: нападение орков, от которых они чудом ускользнули, укрывшись в Ривенделле, подземный город гоблинов, пылающие сосны и головокружительный полет на орлах. И каждую ночь он просыпался в ужасе в тот миг, когда, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот лопнет от ужаса и горя, раз за разом шагал во сне в пропасть, чтобы дотянуться до брата.  
  
По правде говоря, если бы не эти кошмары — спокойно спать ему все равно бы не пришлось. Почти каждая ночь приносила какие-нибудь сюрпризы. Весь следующий день после второй встречи с таинственным собеседником они, как и предсказывал Фили, пересекали изрезанные холмами пустоши, время от времени натыкаясь на заброшенные усадьбы, оставленные жителями в страхе перед набегами горных троллей. В одной из таких усадеб было решено заночевать. Фили почти весь день ехал рядом с Торином — тот подозвал его к себе сразу после того, как выступили, да так и не отпускал больше, заведя какой-то длинный разговор. Кили сначала немного погрустил, потом принялся развлекаться, щелкая прошлогодними ольховыми шишками, которых он набил полные карманы, по крупу пони Бильбо. Миртл сначала нервно подергивала кожей, то и дело недоуменно оглядываясь. Ее хозяин ничего не замечал, хотя и сам получил залетной шишкой по спине и затылку. Затем лошадка не на шутку занервничала, пару раз дернулась и ускорила шаг. Поймав укоризненный взгляд Балина, Кили сделал вид, что не заметил его. Лишь только когда на плечо легла тяжелая рука Двалина, и хриплый голос прошептал в самое ухо: «Еще раз бросишь — заставлю съесть все, что лежит у тебя в карманах», виновато потупился и, наконец, угомонился. Подъехал ближе к Гэндальфу, стал слушать его беседу с Дори. Заумные речи быстро прискучили, и он вновь завертел головой в поисках, чем бы себя развлечь. А тут как раз и привал объявили.  
  
Спешившись, гномы расседлали пони и разбрелись по заросшему травой двору фермерской усадьбы, устраиваясь на ночлег. Торин все еще не отпускал от себя Фили. Распорядившись насчет ужина, он вышел на середину двора и, обведя глазами попадавших в изнеможении гномов, зычно крикнул:  
  
— Эй, Нори! Возьми кого-нибудь из братьев и позаботьтесь о пони. Пусть до утра пасутся в том овраге за сараем. Как будет готов ужин — вам принесут. Хотя постой, — тут он взглянул на сидящего рядом, устало опустив плечи, Фили и вновь зашарил глазами по двору. — Кили, ступайте-ка лучше вы с братом. Так будет больше толку. А ты, Нори, бери своих и дуйте в лес за хворостом и дровами. Бомбур, шевелись! Мы голодны, как стая диких варгов.  
  
Кили, уныло ковырявший носком сапога зарывшийся в землю осколок мельничного жернова, радостно вскочил и кинулся к брату.  
  
— Да, Торин, хорошо. Конечно, мы справимся. Фили, идем.  
  
Вдвоем отогнали пони к оврагу у кромки леса. Стреножив их и убедившись, что те спокойно смогут пастись здесь до утра, они растормошили прошлогодний стог и, сгребя сено в кучу, улеглись, время от времени поглядывая на маленький табун, щиплющий поодаль траву.  
  
Кили не на шутку встревожил потухший взгляд и тихий, усталый голос брата. Он немедленно пристал к Фили с вопросами, требуя, чтобы тот рассказал, что его так тревожит. Тот поначалу вяло отшучивался, потом и вовсе замолчал. Они лежали молча, глядя в быстро темнеющее небо сквозь нависающую над стогом жилистую дубовую ветвь, едва успевшую покрыться мелкими листочками. Вдруг Фили нащупал его руку и тихонько сжал пальцы. Сердце у Кили пропустило удар. Он медленно повернул голову и посмотрел в лицо брату. Тот тоже смотрел на него, слабо улыбаясь.  
  
— Извини, братишка. Трудно бывает рассказывать о таком.  
  
— О каком — таком?  
  
— О разном. Торин просто одержим Эребором. Грезит им, только о нем и говорит целыми днями. Страшно представить, что будет, если у нас ничего не получится.  
  
— Как — не получится, Фили? — Кили перекатился на живот и приподнялся на локтях, с удивлением заглядывая брату в лицо. — Не может не получится. Ведь с нами Гэндальф, а он самый настоящий волшебник. И у Торина есть ключ от тайной двери. Этот взломщик, Бильбо, живо разыщет ее. Мы проникнем в Гору, выгоним из нее дракона вон, возродим наше царство и… Да все получится, Фили, вот увидишь! — с жаром закончил он, пододвигаясь ближе к брату. В этот миг, глядя, как расцветает улыбка в глазах старшего, он и сам свято верил в то, что говорил.  
  
Фили усмехнулся, разворошил его волосы, перепутав их с пожелтевшим сеном — словно к черным прядям прибавились русые, как у него самого.  
  
— Кто знает, как оно будет, — прошептал Фили и погладил его по щеке. — Хотелось бы, чтобы именно так.  
  
От этой простой ласки у Кили сжалось сердце. Не думая больше ни о чем, он потянулся к брату и совсем уж было собрался сказать ему те самые важные, единственные слова, как вдруг услышал пыхтенье и неразборчивое бормотанье, перемежаемое сдавленным ругательствами, доносившиеся со стороны леса.  
  
Аккуратно балансируя пузатыми мисками, сквозь кусты к ним пробирался хоббит.  
  
— Эй, Фили, Кили, я принес вам ужин.  
  
Выбираясь из стога ему навстречу, Кили машинально пересчитал глазами пони и замер, похолодев. Дернул брата за рукав.  
  
— Фили, посмотри… Кажется, у нас возникла одна проблема…  
  
Больше они не разговаривали. Просто не было времени для разговоров. События развивались стремительно, приключения, одно опаснее другого, спешили опередить друг друга, не давая никакой передышки. Они сражались с троллями, лишь чудом избежав близкого знакомства с кулинарными талантами Берта и Тома. Отбивались от орков, изводили эльфов, проверяя на прочность их терпение и гостеприимство. И снова — гоблины и тролли, варги и орки. И огонь, в пламени которого все чуть не сгинули, получив помощь лишь в самую последнюю минуту.  
  
Где уж тут вести задушевные разговоры.  
  
Но сегодня им выпала передышка. Беорн, встретивший компанию гномов поначалу не слишком-то любезно, все-таки приютил их, дав время для долгожданного отдыха. Наевшись до отвала, многие из них начали клевать носом уже за столом, невежливо перебивая речь хозяина храпом и сонными причмокиваниями. Видя, что гости его уже еле сидят от усталости, Беорн отпустил их всех отдыхать. Кили еще до ужина обошел двор и приглядел подходящее место для ночлега — в сарае, на высоком настиле, где лежали охапки свежего душистого сена, и куда надо было забираться по шаткой приставной лестнице. Именно туда они с Фили и отправились, прихватив свои походные одеяла. И вырубились оба — сразу же, лишь только головы коснулись самодельных подушек.  
  
Ночь была влажной. Воздух насквозь пропитался предвкушением скорой грозы. Чуть отдышавшись, Кили осторожно улегся обратно, покосившись на брата — не разбудил ли своими вскриками. Фили спал. Сбив одеяло, широко разбросав руки и разметавшись во сне. Подрагивали сомкнутые ресницы, бросая на щеки неширокие полукружья теней. Свет луны, проникавший сквозь слуховое окно, мягко обрисовывал профиль спящего: прямой точеный нос, изящную линию чуть припухших губ, трогательную ямочку на подбородке. Помимо собственной воли, Кили скользнул глазами ниже — туда, где в разрезе расшнурованной рубахи виднелась мерно вздымавшаяся грудь. Отчаянно захотелось дотронуться. Погладить. Поцеловать. Зацеловать его всего, содрав эту никчемную рубаху, тесно прижаться, спрятав лицо на груди, жадно шарить руками по разморенно-сонному телу. Прикусывать соски, зарывать пальцы в светлую курчавую поросль. А потом, оторвавшись, открыто взглянуть в широко распахнутые удивленные глаза и сказать: «Да, Фили. Это правда. Я люблю тебя.»  
  
Лоб вновь покрыла испарина, но уже совершенно другого свойства. Продолжая пожирать брата глазами, Кили до боли закусил губу, отчаянно заморгал, сбрасывая с ресниц злые слезы. Тряхнул головой, чувствуя, что на щеки и шею вползает предательская краска.  
  
Почему же, вопреки всем законам и правилам, хочется быть с ним, любить его, отдавать и брать, слившись в одно целое и телом, и душой? Хочется, чтобы увидел, понял, что дороже него у Кили нет никого на свете. Что всю жизнь, всю кровь свою он готов отдать по капле — с восторгом, ни мгновенья не жалея, если это позволит стать ближе хоть на чуть-чуть — чего еще ему желать?  
  
Кого обманывать? Себя?  
  
Запретно. Не дозволено. Преступно.  
  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, Кили дрожащими пальцами торопливо дернул завязки на штанах, освобождая ноющий от возбуждения член. Стал ласкать себя, пропуская вдохи, и через минуту уже захлебывался собственным сбитым дыханьем, стремительно приближаясь к мучительно-желанному финалу.  
  
Пусть так, пусть он преступник, да. Но сейчас Фили здесь. Они только вдвоем. И никто у него его не отнимает…  
  
Вместо удовольствия желанная разрядка принесла с собой лишь чувство оглушенности и теснящую сердце боль. Глухо стучало в висках. Даже не потрудившись привести одежду в порядок, Кили лежал на сбившемся одеяле и смотрел в пустоту над собой. Высоко под стрехой что-то зашуршало, на лицо посыпался мелкий сор. Вздрогнув, торопливо набросил на себя край одеяла. Втянув сквозь зубы душный пьяный воздух, криво улыбнулся: вот так и будет всю жизнь, словно вор, таиться в темноте, пугаясь каждого шороха…  
  
И телом, и разумом овладело странное оцепенение. Не было больше не мыслей, не чувств.  
И когда услышал над ухом знакомое, еле слышное в этот раз — «Покорми меня, гном» — то даже не удивился. Лишь только голову повернул, силясь рассмотреть в темноте маленькую фигурку. Ничего не увидев, все так же молча протянул на голос влажную, остро пахнущую ладонь и закрыл глаза.  
  


  
— Где там эти бездельники? Фили, Кили, сколько можно спать? Все уже давно на ногах. Только вы и мастер Бэггинс пока еще прохлаждаетесь. А ну-ка, живо вниз!  
  
Голос Торина, казалось, прогремел над самым ухом. Распахнув глаза, Кили несколько мгновений лежал, соображая, почему он видит над собой ровные ряды золотистой дранки, кое-где покрытые черными оспинами осиных гнезд, а не ветки деревьев, каменный свод или, на худой конец, серое рассветное небо. Вспомнив, где он и как здесь очутился, попытался было сесть, но не смог оторвать голову от подушки. Ее что-то держало — прочно, так, что даже пошевелиться толком было невозможно. Попробовал опять — волосы рвануло с такой силой, что на глаза невольно навернулись слезы.  
  
Слева раздалось недовольное ворчанье. Скосив глаза — повернуться тоже не вышло — Кили увидел скулу и кончик носа Фили. Брат сонно моргал и тер глаза. Широко зевнув, заерзал, попытался потянуться, отпихнув Кили, и тут же удивленно ойкнул и схватился за собственные пряди.  
  
Задевая чужие пальцы, оба принялись лихорадочно ощупывать себя. Их волосы были заплетены в косы. В общие косы. Все, что они могли сделать сейчас — это чуть повернуть лица навстречу друг другу, чтобы немедленно столкнуться лбами и носами.  
  
— Кили, что за дурацкие шутки? Тебе, что — совсем уже делать нечего? — прошипел Фили, пытаясь отцепиться от брата. Бесполезно — множество черно-золотых косичек накрепко связывало их.  
  
— Я?! — возмущению Кили не было предела. На миг он даже перестал теребить волосы и вновь, забывшись, попытался отстраниться, чтобы толком посмотреть брату в глаза. — С чего ты взял, что это я?  
  
— А кто же еще? Уж не я ли? — Фили сердито фыркнул и, нащупав край ближайшей косы, принялся быстро ее расплетать.  
  
Стоявший в дверях Торин, не дождавшись ответа, но слыша какую-то возню и сдавленный шепот, доносящиеся сверху, окончательно вышел из себя. Зычно рявкнул:  
  
— Вы что, глухие, что ли? Живо спускайтесь вниз, пока вас за ноги не стащили.  
  
Переглянувшись, братья кое-как встали на колени — выпрямиться во весь рост на сеновале нельзя было даже гномам — и, поминутно стукаясь головами, подползли к краю настила.  
  
— Торин, мы пока не можем. Сам посмотри, — начал Фили, показывая на их притянутые друг к другу головы. — Тут кто-то глупо пошутил над нами. Сейчас вот расплетемся и придем.  
  
— Ох, ну и видок же у вас, парни, — проходивший мимо Бофур с любопытством заглянул через плечо Торина в сарай. — Сдается мне, это ласка постаралась. Говорят, водятся такие юркие твари поблизости от обитаемого жилья. Цыплят воруют, душат кур. Путают коням гривы. Бывает, так гоняют их целую ночь, что на утро у бедолаг вся спина в мыле. Видать, попутала чего — за жеребцов вас двоих приняла, что ли? — тут Бофур гоготнул, и на его лицо вползла скабрезная ухмылка. — А ну, давайте-ка я вам мигом помогу!  
  
Обогнув Торина, он выхватил из-за пояса нож и, зажав лезвие в зубах, принялся карабкаться по лестнице наверх с самым решительным видом.  
  
Братья разом отпрянули. Не удержавшись, шлепнулись на сено и, отталкиваясь руками и ногами, с протестующими криками забились в самый дальний угол.  
  
— Ну вот еще, выискался помощничек. Ишь, удумал чего — косы моим племянникам резать, — Торин ухватил его за сапог, не давая ступить на сеновал. — Осади назад, без тебя разберутся. А вы двое, скорее расплетайтесь и спускайтесь вниз. А то останетесь без завтрака, если мастер Бэггинс вас опередит, — усмехнувшись, закончил Торин и, выпроводив Бофура, вышел вслед за ним на двор.  
  
— Ласка? Это что еще за ерунда? — озадаченно спросил Фили, продолжая ощупывать общие косы. — Не слышал никогда таких историй.  
  
Кили молчал. Он сидел, чуть отвернув в сторону лицо, насколько позволяла длина переплетенных прядей. Брат, разбираясь с мешаниной разноцветных кос, сильно тянул его голову к себе, заставляя для равновесия упираться руками в усыпанные сеном доски. Видеть свою работу Фили не мог, и дело продвигалось туго. К тому же, он все время попадал Кили пальцами то в ухо, то в шею, заставляя дергаться и невольно отстраняться. Пару раз чуть не заехал растопыренной пятерней в глаз. Тогда Кили не выдержал:  
  
— Пусти уж, умник. Давай-ка лучше я. Или вместе. Так быстрее будет.  
  
Придвинувшись ближе, запустил руки в волосы, нащупывая ближайшую косу. И тут же столкнулся с пальцами Фили, теребившими его заушные пряди. Не удержавшись, погладил теплую кожу — совсем чуть-чуть, будто случайно так вышло. Тихонько вздохнул и принялся за дело.  
  
Возились долго, сопя и сдавленно ругаясь, когда приходилось разбираться с особо мелко заплетенной и тугой косой. Освободив затылки, наклонились ближе друг к другу, стали работать, упершись лоб в лоб. Ощущая кожей затрудненное, горячее дыханье брата, видя его так близко, Кили почувствовал острейшее желание продолжать эту возню как можно дольше. Постепенно его движения замедлились, несколько раз он словно случайно отталкивал руки Фили от только что нащупанной косы и, наконец, сам не веря, что делает это, принялся осторожно заплетать обратно только что высвобожденные пряди.  
  
Пальцы Фили тоже двигались все медленнее, словно ему что-то мешало. В какой-то момент, ощупав гладкую, только что заплетенную Кили косу, он остановился и тихо сказал:  
  
— Эй, братишка, сдается мне, мы здесь уже закончили.  
  
— П-показалось, — хрипло выдавил тот и тоже замер, уронив руки. Не решаясь взглянуть в мягко улыбающиеся голубые глаза, сияющие так нестерпимо близко, забывшись, попытался опустить голову и тут же, тихонько ойкнув, схватился за последние косы, связывающие их.  
  
— Ф-фили… я…, — враз позабыв все заготовленные слова, торопливо начал Кили. Словно в бездонную пропасть шагнул. Ту самую, из своих ночных кошмаров.  
  
— Тише. Пожалуйста…  
  
Щеки коснулись прохладные пальцы. Пробежались по зардевшейся скуле — погладили осторожно, спустились ниже. Провели по шее, скользнули под подбородок. А потом широкая ладонь легла на затылок, притягивая вплотную. Последнее, что слышал Кили, прежде чем в голове одновременно грохнуло тревожным набатом и взорвалось праздничным фейерверком, был горячий срывающийся шепот — прямо в приоткрытые губы:  
  
— Я тоже…  
  
С трудом заставив себя согнать с лица глупейшую улыбку, приклеившуюся к губам в тот самый миг, когда он, наконец, смог выпустить Фили из объятий и без сил рухнуть рядом, тесно прижавшись к нему всем телом, оглохший, ослепший от счастья Кили открыл глаза и протяжно вздохнул.  
  
Брат немедленно зашевелился, приподнялся на локте и посмотрел ему в лицо:  
  
— Чего вздыхаешь?  
  
— А? Нет, ничего. Это я дышу. Никак не отдышаться просто.  
  
— И мне никак. Ты чуть не задушил меня своими поцелуями.  
  
— Это еще кто кого чуть не задушил. Я думал — все. Аж в глазах потемнело.  
  
— Так, может, это по другой причине? — выдернув из сена травинку, Фили, воспользовавшись тем, что Кили вновь блаженно закрыл глаза, осторожно запустил ее пушистый кончик брату в нос.  
  
Тот немедленно чихнул и дернулся было, чтобы сесть, но лишь упал обратно Фили на грудь, оказавшись в нестерпимой близости от припухших, раскрасневшихся от поцелуев губ. И вновь накинулся — жадно, ненасытно, иступленно. Целовал улыбающиеся глаза, кончик смешно морщившегося носа, скулы, брови, лоб — все, до чего мог дотянуться. Фили, смеясь, сильно сжал его в объятиях, пытаясь угомонить — да где там! Запустил пальцы в волосы, сам притянул к себе. Перебирая темные пряди, наткнулся на косу. Осторожно, но настойчиво подергал, возвращая Кили с небес на землю.  
  
— Последняя. Давай, братишка, нам давно пора. А то как бы Торин не отправил кого-нибудь проверить, что мы тут так долго возимся. Того же Бофура, к примеру. Или же, неровен час, сам снова не пришел.  
Потупившись, Кили нехотя кивнул и принялся быстро расплетать последнюю косу. Наконец, когда пряди распались, освободив их, с волнением посмотрел брату в лицо:  
  
— Фили, я хотел сказать тебе… Так давно хотел. Наверное, и не решился бы, если б оно само не получилось.  
  
Помолчав, тот ответил — серьезно и тихо:  
  
— Я очень-очень рад, что оно так получилось. Само.  
  
Обеспокоенно поерзав, Кили попытался продолжить:  
  
— Ты только не думай, пожалуйста, что это я. На самом деле…  
  
Не слушая, Фили улыбнулся и качнул головой, словно отметая ненужные теперь объяснения. Нашарив в сумке гребень, принялся быстро приводить в порядок свои собственные косы.  
  
— А я и не думаю. На свете много чудес, и всякое бывает. Тем более, в таком необычным доме, где мы сегодня спали. Настоящая берлога оборотня. Как там Бофур-то сказал зовут то создание чудное?  
  
— Я не запомнил, — поспешил ответить Кили, невольно вспоминая своего ночного гостя. Повернулся к брату спиной, поправляя одежду, а заодно и пряча лицо, чтобы не выдать себя вновь выступившим румянцем.  
  
Дожидаясь, пока Фили закончит, сидел рядом, задумчиво перебирая сено. В какой-то момент, вскинув глаза, не сдержался и притянул его к себе, чтобы вновь прошептать, спрятав лицо в золотистые расчесанные пряди, снова и снова:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, слышишь, Фили?  
  
Выронив гребень, тот обнял его в ответ и тихо сказал, успокаивая, гладя по спине и плечам:  
  
— Я тоже, родной. И всегда любил. Только сейчас нам все-таки пора идти. Сам понимаешь — Торин…  
  
— Да-да, конечно, я уже иду, — вскочив и чуть не ударившись затылком об низкий потолок, Кили повернулся к лестнице. — Давай я первый спущусь и посмотрю, что там и как. А ты пока заканчивай быстрее, ладно? — мгновенье помолчав, в задумчивости покачал головой. — Ну, надо же… чудно как получилось…  
  
Оказавшись внизу, он окинул взглядом полутемный сарай, высматривая свой дорожный мешок. Отыскав его в самом дальнем углу, стал проверять, не забыл ли чего наверху. В третий раз бездумно перебирая вещи, Кили все продолжал радоваться тому, как здорово все разрешилось. Неужто и вправду его ночной знакомец сумел так ловко все подстроить, и брат, сам того не ведая, попал под власть его таинственных чар?  
  
Эта мысль заставила его нахмуриться. Да, он любил Фили. Любил давно, всем сердцем. Но ни за что на свете не хотел бы, чтобы его чувства нашли отклик в зачарованной душе. Да, гномы не подвластны магии. Так говорят. Но вдруг возможно все-таки иное?  
  
Так нечестно. Неправильно. Ему не надо — если так.  
  
Мрачнея все больше, он выпрямился, не зная, что теперь делать. Вернуться — и рассказать Фили всю правду? Уйти, как собирался, сделав вид, что ничего страшного не случилось и дальше пользоваться нежданным подарком судьбы? Если брат околдован — кто знает, чем это ему грозит? И что будет, если морок оставит его так же внезапно, как появился?  
  
Чувствуя, что запутывается все больше и больше, он нерешительно топтался на месте, стискивая в ладони непонятно когда вытащенный из мешка нож. Бросив взгляд на тускло блестевшее лезвие, вдруг подумал невпопад: «Да надо было сразу того гаденыша прирезать, чтоб не морочил головы честным гномам всей этой чепухой!» Мысль, хоть и показалось очень дельной, но ситуации прояснить не помогла.  
Отчаявшись, Кили заткнул нож за пояс и, затянув мешок, совсем уж было собрался вновь подняться наверх, чтобы объясниться раз и навсегда, как вдруг услышал голос Фили. Брат с кем-то говорил — так тихо, что слов не слышно было совершенно. Зато того, кто отвечал ему — вкрадчиво и одновременно насмешливо, дразняще — Кили узнал бы из сотен других:  
  
— Вот видишь, гном? Я говорил, что все получится. По-моему и вышло. И зря ты мне не верил. А теперь — покорми меня.


End file.
